Conventionally, a software procedure is a set of automated tasks that are setup to be executed at particular times. A server may include a management application that a user may access to establish particular applications, operations, and execution times for end user machines that require management.
The procedures may be setup by a systems administrator and stored on the server. As operation times mature, the tasks or procedures may be transmitted to the client machines that are scheduled to receive management operations. The scripts used to define a set of tasks or procedures may be complicated and cumbersome for a systems administrator to write by hand, especially for a novice administrator with limited software language experience.